


hardly settled in (i left myself in the alleyway)

by letheanlilith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Altin is written as Altın because i can, Because I Am Deadass In Love With Luka Couffaine, Except for Viperion, Jean-Jacques Leroy Being an Asshole, Jean-Jacques Leroy is a Supervillain, Jean-Jacques Leroy | Roi de Tous - Freeform, Katsuki Yuuri | Tentōmushi, M/M, Memory Loss, Otabek Altin Is In Love, Otabek Altın is a Certified Simp, Otabek Altın | Qızıl, Otabek Altın's Nickname Is Beka, Otabek is Very Confused, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), The Order of Guardians are Assholes, Victor Nikiforov | Zolotoy Kot, Yuri Plisetsky | Bol'shaya Koshka, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, Yuri and Yuuri are actually good friends, Yuri loves Otabek, because i really don't like him lmao sorry peeps, being a superhero makes you grow up fast, but not really, can you tell i love tags, guardian!otabek au, kind of a miraculous ladybug crossover, only yuri can call him that tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letheanlilith/pseuds/letheanlilith
Summary: Otabek Altın was straight-up, and very simply, confused. But if this fairy that kept on calling him Beka, kissed his cheeks, snuggled next to him night after night and continued to hold his hand, he was fine with it.or; the one where Guardian of the Miraculous!Otabek was forced to give up the box and forgot everything
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Plagg & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. a little bit naked and empty

**Author's Note:**

> let me warn you beforehand: this will be a mess - a kinda-well-kept mess but nonetheless, still a mess
> 
> [I do not own ML, YOI or any characters mentioned in this work - I just made up the superhero names for the YOI characters but other than that, I literally had nothing to do with the creation of the characters themselves. The Muses just thought this was an interesting concept and decided to channel it through me.]
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes, discrepancies and the sort! Hope you enjoy this little mess of an au x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek Altın wakes up to a cold morning under heaps of blankets, and finds out that 02:00 AM is his hour of realising stuff.
> 
> [title is from: staying up by the neighbourhood]

Otabek Altın woke up to a wintery morning under heaps of multi-coloured, some with random prints, thick blankets. His right arm, as if it had a mind of its own, raised up from underneath the blankets - revealing to the Kazakh man a few things in the process. One, he was in his underwear and his underwear _only_ -okay last night's Otabek, go off I guess-. Two, it was not just a slightly cold morning - it was _freezing_. Three, the silver electronic watch that he did not remember _owning_ let alone wearing, blinked **02:00 AM** at him. 

He was about to get off the bed, wear ten kilos worth of clothes and get some tea or something, when he felt it. His treacherous, _treacherous_ left arm had a mind of its own too, apparently. Rather than, maybe pull the covers towards the cold Kazakh, it had been-

It had been drawing circles. On the lower back of _someone_. Someone Otabek did not _remember_ getting into bed with. Someone Otabek _couldn't see_ as they were completely under the blankets and- _oh no are they cuddling me holy fuc-_

Then it hit him.

Otabek Altın did not know, or remember, _anything._ He just knew his name and- and-

"Beka?" a soft, sleep-addled voice called out from near his abdomen. _Oh no, the person had awakened._

"You're tense," the voice continued, and started drawing soothing (was that how it supposed to feel?) circles on his arm, "and stopped the _krugi_."

_What the fuck does krugi mean-_

When he _foolishly_ did not answer the softly-spoken _someone_ , they poked their head from underneath the blankets - and Otabek promptly stopped _breathing_.

Gentle, most fascinating shade of spring green eyes Otabek had ever seen looked into his -brown, was it?- eyes with _all_ the emotions. The boy hadn't been able to leave the sleepiness behind and yet, he looked directly into Otabek's eyes with _so much_ love, confusion and the slightest bit of panic that the Kazakh man just shut down. 

"I-" he started, and he did try, but Otabek's mouth was simply not _working_ \- not that his brain was in a position to assemble words to make a meaningful whole _anyway_. 

His treacherous, _treacherous_ left arm found its way back to _the_ lower back, _melting_ the boy further into his side _immediately_. His treacherous, _treacherous_ right hand, _for whatever fucking reason_ , cupped the left side of the boy's face. His skin, Otabek noted, was silky smooth and quite cold. The boy leaned further into his palm and made a sound akin to _purring_. 

The boy sighed, "Fine, don't talk to me." 

He scooted far down the bed, submerging himself under the blankets once again. On the way there, he captured Otabek's right hand, held it tightly against his and mumbled a breathy "Good night." against the very confused Kazakh man's abs before falling asleep.

Well, since he did not want to disturb this- fairy? angel?- Otabek had to either sleep or try to remember _something._

Though before he could make a decision, the feeling of the boy's hand in his, his soft breaths and silky-smooth strands that tickled his tummy overwhelmed him and he too fell asleep under the blankets - confused, yet oddly relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> krugi (круги): circles


	2. taken back by the days of old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky thought he knew what he was signing up for.
> 
> [title is from: lo-fi soul by haley reinhart]

Yuri Plisetsky knew, back when he was 18 and was presented the Cat Miraculous by _Victor_ fucking _Nikiforov_ , that he was taking on a _monumental_ responsibility. He didn't take on the mantle because he _wanted_ to be a hero, or the glory that came with it: as a world-renowned figure skater, Kwami knew he didn't need any more attention or responsibility. He did so because he wanted, no, needed to _protect_ those he loved. Back then, Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada had somehow _stolen_ the Kwami of Illusion (Trixx, was it?) from the Miracle Box that Minako Okukawa had been guarding.

Nothing had gone the way it was supposed to. **Roi de Tous** , JJ had called himself, _terrorised_ the World. After accepting the terms laid out to him by Victor ("You will use your miraculous to help, to protect those in need and defeat Roi de Tous."), Yuri named his cat-persona Bol'shaya Koshka and fought alongside a _hero_ called Qızıl -who, apparently was Otabek _all along_. Both Koshka and Qızıl were thrown across cities, Yuri (on more than one occasion) was on the brink of death, and the fight for the Fox Miraculous took **_five_** years. 

_All of that is in the past now_ , he reminded himself, _all is well._

But that was a lie. All was not well, and perhaps it would never be. Because the Order of the Guardians decided that Otabek Altın, **the** Qızıl, was not fit to _stay_ as a Guardian. The nightmares that plagued him made him _unreliable._ "Among other things," the eldest wielder in the room, who went by Viperion, had added, "the Order has come to the conclusion that the Chinese Miracle Box in particular needs more than one Guardian to look after it." 

Qızıl, whose identity was still a mystery to Yuri back then, hadn't even fought back. He had listened to the _stupid Order_ with their _stupid excuses for reasons_ , Koshka's angry fight with them and only opened his lips to ask for half an hour. 

All of that brought them _here_. Here, as in _their_ room that Otabek didn't recognise, _their_ house Otabek would probably get lost in because _he did not remember **anything**_. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Viperion had told him that much. The moment he gave up the Box, Otabek would forget memories associated with the Miraculous - not **_everything_**. Yuri had prepared himself for his _boyfriend_ to not remember their relationship, prepared himself for the "When did we move in together?", for his teddy bear of a significant other to turn cold and clam up. But he was supposed to remember who Yuri was, at least remember that they were friends, for Kwami's sake.

He always thought he knew Otabek Altın better than the guy himself did. He knew the meaning behind every small smile, what the difference was between the rise of his right or left eyebrow, knew the difference between the numerous ways his body tensed.

Otabek slept for _two_ days after he gave up the Miracle Box, and subsequently revealed that he _was_ Qızıl. They were the longest two days of Yuri's life wherein he feared the worst, went over hundreds of what if's, cried like he never had before and screamed into the pillows of their couch. 

Yuri Plisetsky knew, back when he was 18 and was presented the Cat Miraculous by _Victor_ fucking _Nikiforov_ , that he was taking on a _monumental_ responsibility. He just didn't think it would bring this much agony along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roi de Tous: King of All  
> Bol'shaya Koshka (большая кошка): The Big Cat  
> Qızıl (қызыл): Red


	3. it's so cold and i don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call, concern and some thoughts.
> 
> [title is -vaguely- from: another love by tom odell]

"So he doesn't remember _anything_?" Yuuri asked in disbelief. "Not even _you_?"

"No, Yuuri, for the tenth time - he only remembers his name and that he's from Kazakhstan." Yuri plopped down onto the cold floor of the balcony. It was three in the morning, meaning he could call Katsuki Yuuri without feeling bad about it - there was a six-hour time difference, and the older man could afford to wake up a bit earlier than usual.

* * *

It was hard for Yuri to pretend like he was asleep, especially since his heart decided to break free out of his chest - apparently. It had no business beating that hard against his ribs - his brain was already running a mile a minute so, _wait your turn, heart, for fuck's sake_. He had too many questions and doubted that the man he was pressed against would be able to answer them anytime soon. So he waited: waited for Otabek's tense arms to relax, waited for his breathing to slow down, waited for the right moment to _talk_.

"What do you remember?" he mumbled against the hand he was holding. Yuri, with his infinite knowledge of the Kazakh man that lay next to him, knew that he had a ten-minute window in which Otabek would answer his questions _immediately_ and truthfully. Not that he was a man known to lie, it was just that Yuri couldn't know for sure if the Otabek that looked into his eyes as if he didn't know who Yuri was would talk to him in the morning, let alone answer anything. 

Yuri felt, more than heard, when Otabek said: "My name."

"Is- is that all?" _Oh no._

"Yea- oh. I'm also Kazakh, and might have brown eyes. Don't quote me on that - I'm not sure about the eye thing." 

* * *

"We should contact the Guardians." the Japanese man said, though he didn't sound confident in his suggestion.

"No."

"Why-"

"They were the ones who did this to him, so, no." 

"They could help-"

" _No_ , Yuuri. They _never_ helped us. The only one that bothered to train or help us out was Viperion - all the others sat back and watched us fail _time and time again_. They even knew who Roi was years before we did and rather than tell us, they expected _and waited_ for us to figure his identity out! So **no** , Katsuki. I am _not_ going to contact them and risk them taking Otabek away from me!"

The blond man huffed in anger. He was only eighteen when Victor passed the Ring to him, _he was now **twenty-three**._ He had spent **_five_** _years_ trying to keep the World safe, fighting with _all he had_. 

If the _utterly ridiculous_ Guardians bothered to _guide_ them, _help_ them, _train_ them like they were _supposed to_ , maybe they would have defeated the lunatic _years_ ago. Maybe both he and Otabek wouldn't have nicotine addictions, maybe they wouldn't have _grey hair_ in their _early twenties_ , maybe they wouldn't have _trauma_ and _PTSD_ and maybe- 

Maybe Otabek wouldn't have forgotten him. 

"I can hear you thinking, kitty cat." Yuuri said from the other end of the line Yuri forgot he was on, "Also- please tell me you have a coat and socks on, I just checked the weather report and it says it's below 0."

Yuri laughed, "I'm not the dumbass here, Yuuri. Let me remind you of the time you-"

"Please don't remind me of _anything_. By the way, Vic says you should talk to Plagg _at the very least, **and**_ as the co-owner of the Miraculous Box, I could ask the other Kwami - I can't promise they won't tell the Order though."

"Thanks, _Katsudon._ " they laughed at the -at this point- _veery_ old nickname, "I'll consult Plagg first and then get back to you about the others - if that's alright?"

"Of course, _y_ _ōsei_ , feel free to let me know whenever."

"Will do, old man."

"Oh - also, don't forget to take care of yourself. Talk to you later, _neko_."

" _À plus tard, coccinelle."_

And with a heart heavier than usual, unaware of the two pairs of eyes attentively looking at him, he lit up his first cigarette of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yōsei (妖精): Fairy  
> Neko (ネコ): Cat  
> "À plus tard, coccinelle.": "Later, ladybug."


End file.
